callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Defector/Transcript
Cutscene Interrogator: 'The Tet offensive was the beginning of the end. When America really started losing the war. Inside the MAC-V compound in Hue City, you established contact with the Russian defector. '''Mason: '''NO! '''Interrogator: '''We know you did. He turned himself in at MAC-V. You were there, Mason. He had intel on Dragovich, everything. But it was a lost cause. '''Mason: '''Shut the fuck up! '''Interrogator: '''The NVA had surrounded the city. MAC-V had all but burned to the ground. The defector was surely dead. '''Mason: '''He wasn't dead! '''Interrogator: '''It was a lost cause and you still went in - why?! '''Mason: '''His protection team had gone dark. I couldn't accept that he was dead. I needed that fucking dossier! '''Huế, South Vietnam ' Transmission # 20-8-5-18-5 Designate - Oscar '''Hue City has been overrun Intel and Soviet Defector cannot be compromised Extraction team lead: Mason embedded with S.O.G. 1900 hours, February 2, 1968 Interrogator: 'Hue City. That's when things really started to unravel for you, Mason. '''Mason: '''The Defector. ''Mason and Hotel Six fly above the MAC-V compound, and hover over it. 'Hotel Six: '''MAC-V compound in sight. You are jumping into some deep shit, Woods. '''Mason: '''We're here to yank the defector, with vital intel on Soviet involvement in 'Nam. We lost contact with his security team. They may be holed up in the MACV's safe room. '''Woods: '''If he's alive, we'll find him! ''The team's Huey flies throughout the city. Many things can be seen. A squadron of Hueys can be seen flying below, A lone Huey can be seen taking out a ZSU, and an F4-Phantom can be seen initiating a bombing run. The Huey arrives at the MACV-SOG compound 'Hotel Six: '''SOG X-Ray team, hook up. ''Mason leaves the controls to the helicopter, and hooks up to rappel down to the compound. The helicopter is shot down by a mobile ZSU. 'Hotel Six: '''Quad 50! We're hit! We're hit! ''The helicopter swings wildly out of control. 'Woods: '''LOOK OUT!!! ''Mason and Woods luckily manage to swing from their ropes into a room of the compound. Hotel Six goes down. 'Hotel Six: '''Lima Niner, we are going down! '''Lima Niner: '''Hotel Six, come back. Hotel Six, do you Roger? Lima Nine, Hotel Six is gone. ''An NVA soldier enters the room Woods and Mason are in to investigate the noise of the windows shattering when Woods and Mason crashed in. Woods ambushes him and snaps his neck, and attempts to pull the SPAS-12 from the soldier's corpse. While he is doing this, he shoots 2 more NVA soldiers passing the room and noticing the commotion. He breaks the gun away, and throws it to Mason. 'Woods: '''Here, SPAS-12, it'll hold your incendiaries. (Mason catches the gun)'' Where we headed, Mason? 'Woods: '''Move out. 'Bowman (on radio): 'Lima Niner, I got eyes on X-Ray. '''Bowman (on radio): '''You got NVA all over the north wing, Woods. '''Woods: '''Light 'em up, Bowman! '''Lima Niner: '''Lima Nine is inbound. '''Bowman: '''X-Ray, get your heads down! ''Woods and Mason take cover as Lima Niner shoots inside the building with the Huey's heavy machine guns, killing NVA soldiers. 'Bowman: '''X-Ray, you're clear. '''Woods: '''Come on, move up! ''A civilian passes by Woods and Mason, startled upon seeing them and fearing they would shoot him. '''Woods: '''Out of the way, go! Bowman, northeast corner. '''Bowman: '''On the way. '''Bowman: '''X-Ray, we're breaching the roof. '''Bowman: '''The whole damn building's overrun! '''Woods: Dispatch is next floor down. Bowman and a randomly generated Marine rappel down from a window from the roof, and clear the room. Bowman: 'You think the defector survived this attack? '''Woods: '''Well if he did, then he's one tough son of a bitch! ''An NVA soldier outside of the building gives orders to their troops. 'Woods: '''Bowman, what's he saying? '''Bowman: '''Kill the civilians. '''NVA loudspeaker: '''Your collaboration with the Americans is proof of your guilt. In accordance with party tradition, the punishment is to be carried out immediately. '''Bowman: '''Get down! ''The NVA enter the room and execute unarmed civilians. X-Ray kills the NVA in a firefight. '''Lima Niner: '''X-Ray, this is Lima Nine, anyone who doesn't get out soon isn't going to. The NVA have overwhelmed the entire north wing. '''Woods: '''Roger that Lima Niner, moving on. '''Mason: Safe room is just ahead. X-Ray team enters a room with stairs, and NVA soldiers. Woods: 'Molotov! '''Bowman: '''At the window! ''An NVA soldier throws a molotov cocktail from a window high up to the ground. A few more civilians run in, but to no avail are killed by NVA. 'Mason: '''The safe room is down there. ''X-Ray clears the room. '''Bowman: '''Clear! '''Mason: '''Safe room's been breached. '''Bowman: '''So where's your contact? '''Mason: He might have fallen back to the safe room... He may still be alive. Let's move, on me. Mason kicks open a door, leading to the war room, with many NVA soldiers inside. Woods: '''The safe room's on the other side of the war room. RPG! A soldier with an RPG appears. They clear the room of NVA soldiers. 'Bowman: '''Clear! '''Woods: '''Lima Niner, sitrep, over! '''Lima Niner: '''X-Ray - NVA have taken over the MAC-V south - you are cut off. '''Woods: '''Shit. '''Bowman: '''Roger that Lima Niner. '''Lima Niner: '''You'd better get your asses in gear if you want an evac. '''Mason: '''Let's go. ''X-Ray team enters a hallway. 'Mason: '''He should be in one of these rooms. '''Woods: '''Mason, take the door at the far end of the hallway. Bowman - on me. ''Mason enters the room and is ambushed by a single NVA soldier. The soldier attempts to stab Mason, but Viktor Reznov snaps his neck from behind. Reznov helps Mason up. 'Reznov: '''Mason? '''Mason: '''Reznov. How'd you get out of Vorkuta? Never thought I'd see you alive. '''Reznov: '''Nor I you, my friend. I am here with a warning your government would do well to heed. ''Reznov picks up a dossier from a table, and hands it to Mason. Reznov picks up a Commando. 'Reznov: '''Dragovich is planning an attack on the west. ''There is a small explosion that shakes the building. 'Woods: '''Mason? You get what you came for? '''Mason: '''Dragovich. I knew we'd see him again. '''Reznov: '''His influence spreads like a cancer. Even the Kremlin does not know what he is truly planning. He must be stopped, Mason. Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner. All must die. ''They leave the compound, and meet up with Woods and Bowman. '''Reznov: '''Are these your men? '''Mason: '''Woods, Bowman. '''Reznov: '''I am Reznov... Viktor. '''Woods: '''What the hell took you so long, Mason? That intel had better be worth it! Lima Niner, where the hell's our pick up?! '''Lima Niner: X-Ray, be advised, Marine forces are engaged in heavy fighting west of MAC-V. Push through to rally point Delta - 2 klicks north on the river. Woods: 'We'll make it - you just be there! '''NVA Loudspeaker: '''American soldiers! Put down your weapons! This is not your war! We wish you no harm. The People's Army of Vietnam is here to liberate you! '''Woods: '''We're gonna need some close air support for this shit. ''The team makes it to the downtown of Hue, and meet up with Marines engaging NVA, aided by an M113 APC named "Bottom Feeder". Mason walks up to their leader, Crosby, who is trying to call an airstrike, but is being denied. '''Crosby: '''R-T Texas this is One-Five. We need immediate air support at grid 7 Delta Oscar Tango! '''Texas: One-Five we do not have clearance in that grid. Everyone's in the shit, son. Crosby: 'Son of a bitch, fuck! ''If the player stalls... 'Woods: '''Hurry up and get the radio! (or) MASON! Grab that damn radio! '''Mason: '''Pull it together, and give me that radio! ''(subtitle says "Hey, give me the radio.") 'Crosby: '''What are you, S.O.G? '''Mason: '''Just give me the radio. '''Crosby: '''Good luck with that shit. ''Crosby gives Mason the radio. 'Mason: '''Texas this is Sierra Oscar Golf X-Ray. Priority one ordinance on my command. I authenticate golf shoe, over. '''Texas: '''Affirmative, X-Ray. Let us know when you need us. '''Mason: '''Marking coordinates, take 'em out. '''Texas: '''Coordinates confirmed. Contact at the six story building. ''Texas flies in and fires at the six story building. X-Ray team jumps down the ledge and enters the streets. 'Texas: '''We have confirmed kills at zero, area secure. '''Woods: '''X-Ray, move out! ''Reznov sometimes said some quotes upon some kills. 'Reznov: '''Excellent! (or) Rain fire! (or) Keep on them, Mason! (or) laughs It is good to fight by your side once more! URA! URA! ''The Marines and X-Ray move forward, taking out multiple NVA. However, after moving one or two blocks, the APC Bottom Feeder is destroyed by an enemy tank. The tank moves back toward the end of the street. 'Woods: '''Shit. '''Bowman: '''APC's down! There's a fucking tank out there! '''Woods: '''Mason, tag that son of a bitch right now! '''Mason: '''Texas, we have enemy armour at Viktor, Zulu, Seven Foxtrot! '''Texas: '''Affirmative X-Ray, standby for strafing run. ''Texas comes in at the opposite end of the street where the tank is. '''Texas: X-Ray, we're coming in hot! Texas destroys the tank, allowing X-Ray team to move on. Texas: 'Tank destroyed, X-Ray, you are clear to proceed. '''Woods: '''X-Ray, move out! '''Woods: '''The LZ's half a klick away, end of the street. ''The NVA are dug in in a building. Mason calls in support. '''Mason: Marking coordinates. Take em' out. Texas: Affirmative, X-Ray. Texas goes to attack, however, a ZSU starts firing at Texas. Texas: '''Shit... evasive action! X-Ray, we are under heavy fire! X-Ray, the grid is hot, RT-Texas is pulling out. Take down that anti air and we will return support, over. '''Mason: '''Understood, Texas. '''Bowman: '''I see it! ZSU, second floor, end of the street. '''Woods: '''Gotta find another way! That street's in the beat zone. '''Reznov: '''We flank that building! '''Woods: Mason! Help me clear this! Arg... Woods and Mason try to move the debris blocking the entrance to the flanking building, but they are stuck. '' '''Bowman: '''We got a tank! ''An enemy T-55 rolls in and engages X-Ray. Woods: 'Harder! '''Bowman: '''Off the street! '''Mason: '''Fuck! ''The tank explodes a car, sending it and a Marine that had been taking cover behind it flying towards Mason and Woods, but they make it in just before it hits them. Mason moves a corpse laying on top of him, and moves on. 'Woods: '''Mason, we gotta take out that ZSU. Bowman, keep these guys safe. '''Bowman: '''Got it. ''While Woods and Mason are clearing the building, Mason falls through the floor when the tank fires on the building, and the scene fades out. '''Room Nine Mason: '''I couldn't believe Reznov was here in Hue City. That he was the defector. '''Interrogator: '''He came back for you, Mason. Reznov was back. 'Huế '''City' Mason wakes up, with Reznov by him. Reznov: 'Still in one piece, my friend? '''Mason: '''I'm good. '''Woods: '''Mason! You okay, brother? '''Mason: '''I'm still breathing. We'll see you at the rally point. ''Mason and Reznov find the ZSU, and clear the NVA guarding it. 'Mason: '''The ZSU is right above us. '''Reznov: '''Put a charge on the ceiling. Blow the floor beneath them. ''Mason steadies the C4 on some exposed rebar wires, and gets to a safe distance. 'Bowman: '''I got charlie in my pocket here One Zero. How much longer? '''Mason: ''Bout 3 seconds. '''Reznov: Get to a safe distance! Mason: We're clear! Ready, Reznov? Mason blows the charge, destroying the ZSU and destroying the front half of the building. Reznov: 'Ha! Good work, Mason! ''The enemy T-55 backs away upon realizing its anti-air support is gone, but is destroyed by Texas as it arrives at the rally point to evacuate the wounded. The gunship lands, and the team and the Marines get into the town square. 'Woods: '''There's our ride. '''Mason: '''I'm not so sure... '''Texas: '''Get the wounded first. More birds on their way - sit tight. X-Ray, air support is offline while we evacuate the wounded. '''Woods: '''Looks like we got to wait. Everyone load up - I want this LZ secure! Mason, set up charges around the perimeter. ''Mason does what he can to secure the LZ. 'Texas: '''Get the wounded first. More birds on their way - sit tight. ''Smoke is popped and the NVA enter the area after Vietnamese is heard on a loudspeaker, followed by battle cries from the NVA ground troops. 'Woods: '''Here they come! ''After a firefight, the NVA begin to fall back. '''Bowman: '''They're pulling back! '''Reznov: '''They are not retreating - they are regrouping! '''Woods: '''Command! - X-Ray One Zero! We got a prairie fire down here! Where's our damn evac?!! '''Command: '''This city's falling to the NVA - They're picking our birds right out of the sky! You're not the only ones trying to get out! '''Woods: '''We have a priority one package to extract - we need that evac! '''Command: We'll find another way - hold your position. 'NVA Loudspeaker: '''American soldiers! Your aggression towards the People's Republic of Vietnam will not go unpunished. '''Command: '''X-Ray, your evac is on its way. '''NVA Loudspeaker: '''Instead of returning to your own country - you will die in ours. '''Command: '''X-Ray, check your six, we have a Navy PBR, on its way. '''Woods: '''Roger that! None too soon! '''Command: '''Direct fire support to cover arrival. Delta squadron is on station. '''Woods: '''Got it. X-Ray out. Mason! Mark that target! ''An NVA tank and enemy infantry rolls in towards X-Ray team. 'Mason: '''Marking coordinates. Delta squadron, burn 'em up. '''Delta Squadron: '''Roger X-Ray, Target Run, get your people back. '''Bowman: '''PBR'S here! ''The NVA tank blows up the gate to the harbour, allowing the player to get to the PBR. 'Woods: '''Get your asses to the boat! Incoming, danger close! '''Bowman: '''Move, move it! '''Mason: '''Go, to the boat! '''Woods: '''Get in! '''Mason: '''Dragovich. (says this in the end on the Wii version) ''Everyone jumps into the PBR, and the airstrike of F4 Phantoms that Mason called blows up the square, sending some NVA soldiers flying just as Woods jumps in. The PBR starts to drive away to rejoin the main US forces nearby. 'Bowman: '''So much for the Tet cease fire. '''Reznov: '''The enemy's courage could be the result of their newfound ally... ''The level ends.